Kyoya X Tamaki
by animelover138
Summary: A story I wrote about Kyoya and Tamaki. I do not own these characters.


It was a Friday, and Kyoya was getting the work done for the next week ready. He had just finished this weeks work. It was hard at times, but he was willing to do it. As soon as opened the folder for next week, he found a note. It read:

"Dear Kyo-kun,

I need you to stay with me over the weekend. No one will be there, and I don't want to be home alone. I've just been too talk today to anyone but our clients.

Love,

Tamaki Suoh"

It wouldn't hurt to go. After all he loved Tamaki. He remembered what happened the past few times he and Tamaki were alone together. Almost a month ago it was their first kiss. Only a few, maybe two or three, weeks ago was the first time the two ever had sex.

When Tamaki walked by a few seconds later Kyoya smiled. When he looked at Tamaki his smile got bigger and he nodded, which told Tamaki he was glad to go.

When Kyoya got to Tamaki's house, around six-thirty, his parents were just leaving. Kyoya said goodbye to them. After they left, Kyoya went to Tamaki's room.

"Tamaki, are you in here?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, come on in," He said as he put a picture down.

"What's that?" He asked when he came in and sat on the bed.

"It's a picture of out family. There's you (mommy), me (daddy), Haruhi (Our beautiful daughter), Mori, Honey, and the twins."

"Yes, it is a beautiful family we have." He said smiling. He looked at Tamaki, who as also smiling, as he put the picture on his bed side table. Kyoya came in and laid next to Tamaki. He reached over and pulled Tamaki close, and he kissed him. Tamaki kissed him back.

"So what are we doing first?

"I was thinking of watching a few movies."

"That's fine with me."

They watched movies in the living room until around six in the morning. Kyoya hated staying up late, but it was okay since he was with Tamaki. They would eventually fall asleep. He looked over to Tamaki after the movie was done.

"Well that one was a bit racy." Kyoya said as he watched Tamaki reach for the remote and turn off the T.V.

"I'm surprised you stayed up that long with me."

"It was for you, Tamaki," He said as Tamaki grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom, and pushed him down on the bed.

"Why hello, daddy," he said playfully.

"Hello mommy," Tamaki said as he lent down and kissed him.

Kyoya pushed Tamaki onto the bed and sat on him. Kyoya reached down and took off Tamaki's shirt, and tossed it onto the ground. He reached down and unzipped Tamaki's pants. He reached into his pants, and grabbed Tamaki's rapidly growing erection.

"Well, I can see someone's happy to see me," he said with a smile. Tamaki looked up at him, blushing.

Kyoya reached his head down and kissed Tamaki. Tamaki reached up and put his hands up Kyoya's shirt. He liked the way it felt.

Tamaki slowly pulled Kyoya's shirt off. Then Kyoya took off the rest of Tamaki's clothes, and Tamaki the same with Kyoya. They stared at each other for awhile before they started exploring each other's bodies.

Tamaki rolled over, so he was facing the bed. Kyoya's erection was right at his entrance. Tamaki looked over at the top drawer of the dresser. Kyoya smiled and opened the drawer.

Since Kyoya and Tamaki had only done it once before, they still needed to get used to sex. Kyoya pulled out a small bottle of lube. He spread some around Tamaki's entrance.

Kyoya slowly inserted his index finger into Tamaki's anus. Kyoya loved the noises Tamaki made, so he put another finger into Tamaki. Each time Kyoya put a finger in Tamaki, he would slowly pull them in and out, going harder and harder each time he got used to it.

He stopped after Tamaki got used to three fingers inside of him. He put more lubricant around Tamaki's entrance, and some on his own erection. He lifted Tamaki's legs over his shoulders, and slowly inserted himself into Tamaki.

He watched Tamaki's face go from somewhat relaxed to orgasmic. Each time he saw that face it made Kyoya want to go harder. He started off slow, but as soon as Tamaki got used to it he went harder. Soon Kyoya was going as hard and as fast as he could.

"Kyoya, I love you."

"I love you too, Tamaki," Kyoya said before cumming into Tamaki, and hitting his prostate.

Tamaki and Kyoya both laid next to each other panting for awhile. Tamaki kissed Kyoya, and Kyoya kissed him back. They both laid there until they caught their breath.

"Hmm… This makes me think," said Kyoya.

"About what?"

"What are we going to do the rest of the weekend?"

"It is quite the mystery isn't it?"


End file.
